Hance
— Hunk likes giving Lance bear hugs. • — Lance is forced to face a mind-controlled Hunk, he desperately pleads for his friend to snap out of it, even yelling that he didn't want to hurt him. }} Hance is the slash ship between Hunk and Lance from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 1 THE RISE OF VOLTRON Lance and Hunk, along with Pidge, are first seen working together to pass a flight simulation, they bicker and can't seem to agree on what to do. As a result they fail the simulation. Soon, after Pidge leaves, Lance has the idea to "bond as a team." Hunk doesn't think it's a good idea, but he goes along with Lance anyway. After meeting up with Pidge, a spaceship is seen falling through the sky, Pidge and Lance hurriedly run off to see the ship, while Hunk mentions how this is the worst team-building exercise ever. They soon discover it's Shiro who was in the ship. After rescuing Shiro and meeting Keith, everyone is at Keith's shack. By morning, everyone begins the search for the Blue Lion. Once finding it and off into outer space, they come to the planet Aries, meeting Allura and Coran. Allura tells them of Voltron and where to find the reminding Lions. Hunk and Lance go together to retrieve the Yellow Lion. From above, Lance is fighting off Galra. The Galra shoot missals at the opening Hunk entered. Lance yells out Hunk's name is visibly distressed at believing he just lost his best friend. Lance pleads for Hunk and is soon shot down. Galra again fire missals and the now weakened Blue Lion, and Lance braces for the impact, moments later the Yellow Lion breaks through the ground, shielding the Blue Lion. Hunk tells him, "You okay, Lance?" With them both okay, Allura contacts them, saying how she can't hold the wormhole open much longer, with that, Hunk and Lance leave the battle ground. Later, an attack on planet Arus is immediate, the newly formed Team Voltron make a plan to retrieve the Red Lion. As Lance and Hunk have two of the three working Lions, they work together to distract Commander Sendak and other Galra. FALL OF THE CASTLE OF LIONS During an celebration party, the Arusians are preforming a small production. Hunk and Lance watch on and converse a little. They soon head their separate ways for the time being. Not long after, an explosion rocks the castle. The team rushes to the where it occurred. Hunk, along with the others, see Lance laying on the ground, severely injured. Hunk appears deeply saddened by his best friend's state of health. TAKING FLIGHT Lance is placed in a healing cryopod, a day later while everyone is having a "clock party," when Lance emerges from the pod, healed, though still a little weak. Hunk becomes annoyed with Lance for "ruining it," but then quickly hugs Lance close to him once he realizes Lance is out and okay. Season 2 THE DEPTHS During the season 1 finale, Team Voltron engages in an intense battle with Emperor Zarkon and his army. As the team is leaving the battle, Haggar blasts dark magic into their wormhole, casing the team to get separated. Lance and Hunk end up on a water planet. That night once Lance and Hunk have eaten dinner and watched a dance, a group of rebels kidnap Lance, though fail with Hunk. Lance's kidnappers tell him how they believe the Queen is mind controlling the people. Lance is soon reverted back to normal once he learns they mean no harm to him. They come up with a plan to defeat the Queen. Lance enters the village, but is soon captured by the Queen's guards, the Queen orders her new "servant" to take Lance. Hunk comes out, and Lance tries to get Hunk to see that it's him. Seeing how he's failing, Lance turns to squirt Hunk with a puffer fish to snap him out of the control, though also fails at that. Him and Hunk are engaged in a fight. Lance is able to kick the puffer fish into Hunk's face, saving him. Once in their Lions, they discover it's really the Baku Garden that's causing the mid control of the village's people. The two work together to defeat the creature. Hunk asks help from the Queen where she brings out a beacon, there the signal is picked up by the Green Lion and Hunk and Lance are rescued. Moments Season 1 Some Assembly Required * When the team takes a break, Lance is seen leaning against Hunk. Season 2 Greening the Cube * After the team plays with spores, in the decontamination chamber, Lance is seen bracing beside Hunk as not to get blown away by powerful winds. Fanon On AO3, Hance is the 8th most written ship within the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom tag; Lance's third most written and Hunk's second. Fandom FAN FICTION :Lance/Hunk on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : Variations :Hallurance refers to the ship between Allura, Hunk and Lance :Klunk refers to the ship between Keith, Hunk and Lance :Plaxhance refers to the ship between Plaxum, Hunk and Lance :Plunk refers to the ship between Pidge, Hunk and Lance :Shunce refers to the ship between Shiro, Hunk and Lance Photos Hance1.png Hance2.png Hance4.jpg Hance4.png Hance5.png Hance7.jpg Hance8.png Hance9.png Hance10.png Hance12.png Hance13.png Hance15.png Hance16.png Hance17.png Hance19.jpg Hance20.png Hance21.png Hance23.png Hance24.png Hance27.png Hance28.png Hance29.png Hance30.png Hance31.png Hance32.png Hance33.png Hance35.png Navigation